C. PURPOSE AND OBJECTIVES There are two main objectives of the Bio-Informatics and -Statistics Core (BISC): 1. provide leadership on the application of bioinformatics and biostatistics reasoning and methods in Center research, including the design of experimental and observational studies and use of the resulting data; 2. develop, disseminate and apply to Center projects innovative quantitative methods and thereby improve scientific inferences drawn by investigators within the Center and beyond.